Hello, Grandpa !
by WaylandJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson & Harry Potter Crossover. Percy have a really weird family. You must admit that – both of his grandfathers are trying to control the world. We all know the first grandfather.. but who is the second? NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo. it's a Harry Potter & Percy Jackson Fanfic. No slash, Percy & Annabeth and other couples . No slash. Everybody are 15, Percy have his Achilles curs. ( I know percy is 16 after the big fight, but ignore that; in this story he was in the camp in the first time when he was 11 and the big Prophecy talk one age 15 not 16. )

"Chiron, it's the last day in the camp, why did you call us?" Annabeth asked. Percy hold her hand and smiled. "Wise girl writhe. And I know my life way to much good to know that another thing happened. So – " he was cut. The door opened – and Thalia was standing at the door. "Thalia! You're here- not that im not happy to see you, but.." Annabeth started. "Lady Arthmis said that Chiron need me for something special-" another person cut her in the middle on the sentence. "Why did you send an iris-net Chiron?" A boy with black hair and dark brown eyes asked after he appeared in the door near her. "Well,I see you all 4 are here. I will explain : I know its been a hard time for all the four of you both the world of the human depend on that. There is another kind of un-human people. Not only demigod. They call wizards. A wizard – a very bad one – deiced he want to took over the humans world. His name is Voldemort." He said, and than continued . "Almost all the wizards are afraid to call his name. they call him "The dark lord" or "You-know-who." " Percy cut him. "Voldemort. But it so fun to say it! Its like rolling on your tong so easily ! volde- " he cut himself with a little twist of pain in his face and a quiet scream. "Will you stop doing it?" he said to Annabeth, and than looked at Nico and Thalia. They both smiled. "I wouldn't have this Achilles point without you. So don't you even smile." He said to nico. "Let me continued." Chiron said." As I was saying – this Voldemort is screaming all the wizard. Only one wizard survive him – his name is Harry Potter. I need you to protect the boy – and more than this, Help to Fight voldemort. The school name he is learning is Hogwarts . It's in England, don't worry about flying, nico and percy, lord Zeus gave you to permission to fly. A men name Arthur Weasley will take you all to buy the equipment to school. you be able to do this?" he asked. Everybody nodded. "Fine. I will talk to Heceta – the megic good, about giving you all wands and magic powers. Good luck you all. And another thing – I almos forget – one of you will teach their the lessen "Defence Against the Dark Arts." "

- One day later

"I can't believe you were a sleep the whole flying." Said Annabeth after they were in the airport, England. "Hi! Say thanks I wasn't scared like nico-" he started. "Well of cours you weren't like me! You were asleep because your curs. " he said. Percy just smiled. "I think I find ." he said after a few seconds. "How do you know?" Thalia asked. "his the only one who hold a sign in Greek." He said. "Fine then – lets go."  
"Hello, are you… Percy,Annabeth,Thalia and Nico?" he asked them. Percy nodded his head." Yep, its us. Im Percy,the short guy is nico,the blond is annabeth and the other girl is Thalia." He said to Arthur Weasley."Grate name you have there young men – like my son. Well, anyway, lets go to buy you all what you need to school. I understood that you already have your want, right?" he asked. "Acutely..-" Percy started. "Check your pocket Seaweed brain." She told him. Percy felt another think near Riptide. Something who felt like a stick. Thalia and Nico did the same thing and been surprised to find out that they wands are there. "Yes, we have are wands." Percy told him. "Grate! Now lets go to diagon alley."

* after they but the things, in the way beck to the house of the weasley family.  
"And we are here! I know It's not much but tomorrow you will already be in Hogwarts." He said." Percy- wake up." Annabeth said. "This boy sleep a lot, doesn't he?" said. "Yeah. I was in a river.." Percy said half-sleep. "And he fell on his head." Annabeth finished him."Yeah what she said. " he said. He leave the car and everybody follow in to the house. "Molly, I'm home!" he said. "Finally,do you know how much mess did your-" She started. "And who are they? Well hello to you all! What would you like to eat?" she asked them. "Nothing miss, thank you on the offer." Thalia answered. "Thalia.. How long have you're so polite?" Percy asked her."Shut up, Seaweed brain." She replied him. "Ok, if you want something feel free to ask from me. You all are the student from America?" she asked them. "Yes" answered instead. "This year they will learn in Hogwarts." He said to Molly. " Fifth year?" she asked them. Percy nodded. "In my son and his friend year! Hope to see all of you in Gryffindor. " she said. "OH COURS ! I DIDN'T LEARN YET ANYTHING ! " Annabeth said in panic. "Miss Weasley, do you have any quiet room in the house? I need to learn; its already Seven in the evening."  
"Wise girl, stop learning all the time." Percy said while he was holding Annabeth hand. "The first room you see after the Ron's room. You will see a sign." Miss Weasley told her."Thank u, I will go study now. Come Seaweed brain." Annabeth hold Percy hand and pull him after, in comment, nico and Thalia smiled. "They always like that." Nico said. "Well, It ok. The two who went are Percy and Annabeth you said?" she asked Thalia. She nodded. "Ok; then you and Thalia will be with my daughter Ginny,and you – nico; will be in my son room with Percy. You will be 4 in one room, sorry for this. ok? " She said to Thalia and nico. "Yes; Thank you!" Thalia said. Nico just nodded.

* * *  
"As I was saying – we will learn potion- PERSEUS JACKSON ! your asleep-" she stopped herself and took a deep breath. ' I guess not everybody are Athena kids.' She thought to herself. "Percy wake up already." She said. "huu? We finished to study already?" he mumbled. "NO; you finished. I will keep learn. Go to sleep." She told him. He kissed her and smiled. "i will miss you at night." He said. She smiled to him; and a few seconds later Percy was on his way to Ron room."Hmm..hi. Your mom told us- " he started. Ron cut him."Nico told us. Nice to meet you; I'm Ron – this is harry." He said point at a kid with glasses and green eyes – not green like the sea like Percy eyes – but looked at Percy face – waiting for his comment about the face he is standing near to Harry Potter. "Nice to meet you too. " he said.  
"That's all?" Ron asked confused. "Yeah; should I say something speci- hi, Harry, are you ok?" he asked after he saw harry put his hand on his forehead. "Yes. i think, my head hurt just for a few seconds." He said. "Harry do you know who is the new teacher to DADA ? (Defence Against the Dark Art) ." Ron asked Harry. " I have no idea. I just hope it won't be Professor Snape." He mummbeld.  
"its wont be this Snape." Percy said. "How do you know?" Harry asked him. "one of us will be the one who will teach this lessen." He said. "You ? but your in my age! Maybe a little smaller – I don't know!" Ron said. "I don't know if it will be me –" Nico cut him. "It will be you. Do you imagine yourself me as a teacher?" he giggled. "Or Thalia – she will zip someone in a mistake. And annabeth –"  
"Just don't. I don't want to hear anything bad about her; and for your safe – don't say it." He said. Ron and Harry looked at each other. "What are you?"  
this time Nico and Percy looked at each other."We cant say. Sorry. But toy will know in soon." Percy said. "Well..Whatever you said .Tomorrow it's the first day of school. Good night."

** One day later; I will skip on the train part- it's the big Dining and sorting ceremony **  
"for now Dumbledore let you 4 to sit in Gryffindor table. Hope you will stay here after the Sorting ceremony." Harry said.  
the Ceremony past very fast – and at the end – Dumbledore was on the stage.  
"And 4 more student will be sorting – they all from America ; fifth year students from another school in America. And now – Annabeth Chase."  
Percy kissed annabeth on her chick and let go her hand. "Don't worry." He smiled.  
Annabeth walked to the stage and Settled on the chair. The Sorting Hat was putted on her head. Something like 2 minutes of silence..  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Annabeth smiled and left the stage – go back to sit near Percy and the others.  
"Nico Di Angelo!"  
nico walked to the stage – Settled on the chair .. a few minutes of quiet.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
He beck to his friend quickly.  
The cheering from Gryffindor table didn't stoped.  
"Thalia Grace!"  
Thalia walked to the chair – and again – the same thing : 1-2 minutes and ..  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
More scream from Gryffindor table.  
"Perseus Jackson!"  
Percy step into the stage and settled on the chair.  
he hard the hat in his head."_My Grandson; You will be at the same home like me. Get Ready. Because I'm coming."_  
half-second after the hat was on his head everybody hard the heat scream; stronger than ever and fasts than ever.  
"GRANDSON OF THE DARK LORD..- "  
its seems that the hat was try to talk in himself.  
he was under a spell. Percy felt his head is hurting – the was 2 voices inside the hat. But then – the regular voice of the Sorting Hat scream stronger than ever-  
"GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not the owner of Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.**

**I know my grammer or spelling are bad but I'm doing my bast.  
i hope this Chapter its better. **

_Chapter 2_

There was no cheering from the Gryffindor table. The Sorting hat never sort someone so fast. But.. GRANSON OF THE DARK LORD.  
Percy leave the chair and Sat in Gryffindor table. Percy hard a few Murmurs and whispers. "His the Grandson of You-know-who? I'm sure he will be a death eater when he will grow up." He hard. "Do you think the hat talked about Kronos or on this Voldemort?" Annabeth asked him. "Dark lord. Hmm.. I think that's how Chiron called him. Man, if its him .. GRATE. like the first grandfather wasn't Enough, I have another crazy in the family. " he Grumbled. Annabeth just smiled to him. "So..is this like in the camp? From where are we going to get food?" Percy asked. Harry smiled. "Its supposed to appear right..- "  
from now where – all the plates were now full in food. "MEN I'm just so hungry!" Percy said. He start eating while annabeth looking in her eyes fire. Ron looked at Percy eating. "Well you just fine out you're the grandfather of the dark lord and you don't even care! What is your problem?" he asked him. "You mean this Vlodymoshert ? what was his name ? Blondymoert? " he asked un-sure. "Oh yeah – Voldemort. This is a long name. but it's so fun to say it." He said. "You keep saying his name like its nothing! If it wasn't so loud here everybody would be staring at you now." He said to Percy. "I'm use to this." He mumbled . "I can't believe that! The grandfather of you-know-who.. and his in the Gryffindor House. How is it possible? You must have a great personality." She said to Percy. "Not so much. I'm too much loyal to my friend. A few.. family members told me that its can kill me eventually." He Replied. A few seconds of silence..  
"I ate so much! Hey Harry; do you think I can find fire –" he's been cut.  
a fire – somehow burn on his plate. "good enough for me." He said. He put the best Part of the chicken in the fire and closed his eyes – mumbled a few things. Harry noticed that Thalia Nico and Annabeth were doing the same thing after they were finished to eat  
"Look, Dumbledore Is coming. " Ron said. "I'm happy to see you all in the Gryffindor table. Percy.. Well talk later- alone; on what happened with the hate. Did you 4 choose who will teach lessen Defence Against the Dark Arts ? " he asked them.  
"Hmm..No sir, sorry. " Percy replied. "So you better to choose now. I must tell the students who will be the new teacher." He said "Teach them Pinecone face! You are the best in screaming on people with no reason! A perfect teacher." Percy said. Annabeth and nico laughed in quiet. . "I'm not going to teach boys." Thalia said in anger. "So don't even think on me. And do you really want to make me anger Seaweed brain? " she asked- this time with an angry voice. "You know I'm Right. And I was just kidding with you! Stop taking everything so series! " he replied. "Stop been an idiot!" she answered him. Percy send his hand to his pocket but Annabeth touched in a sorting of his back. He sat in his chair again immediately "Stop arguing. You doing this every day!" she said. Thalia sat on her chair too. "Whatever." She mumbled. "Sometimes I sorry that you know where is my Achilles point. " he said. "I wish I know her." Thalia said in quiet. Percy ignored her. Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other. The same thought was on their mind _– "Is this really how America look?" _  
"That should be you wise girl! You are.. You know. Smart." He said. "NO ! and you're the best here in fighting and you understand this more than all of us.. so.." Percy cut her.  
"Nico know how to fight too-" Thalia Cut him. " Seaweed brain, No one will take him seriously. His 14 years old emo! What do you think They will do?" she asked him. "I'm Still here you know." Nico said. "Aw; we know dead-boy." She replied. He just rolled his eyes in comment. "Well – I kicked out of .. 8 schools. So.." Percy started. "Don't even compare a School for wizard for school for humans." Thalia cut him.  
"I WILL FULL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LESSEN! I CAN'T TEACHE PEOPLE!" he said. "He is right. He will fall asleep. "Nico laughed. "It was your idea." Percy replied. "But you will teach Sword-fighting. You won't fall asleep. Trust me." Annabeth said.  
"Are all the teens in America like that?" Hermione cut smiled. "No, we are special."  
"FINE; I will go." Percy surrendered at the end. "So it will be you?" Dumbledore asked. He nodded. "come with me." He said. He looked at his friend and went with Dumbledore. "Students! Let me present you the new teacher to DADA ; Perseus Jackson. " he said. Percy smiled a bit – but it was easy to see his been ashamed- and not happy by calling him "Perseus".  
Laughter erupted from the Slytherin table ,  
And giggles from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, "This isn't a joke." Percy said- looking at Dumbledore. "Can I show them something?" he asked. "Of course boy- but don't tell anything about you been demigod. You and your friend will show this in next week." He said to him. "Ok – Just sword Fighting." He replied to Dumbledore . Dumbledore nodded. " I will be happy if you will show something."  
Percy step forward. "You." He said – pointing to a boy in Slytherin table who laughed . "What?" he said. "What's your name? come here." He said. The boy – with no choice – step to him, "what?" he asked.  
"I have a question. What will you do if you can't reach your wand?" he asked him, "I wouldn't be able to attack. I will try to get my wand back." He answered.  
"And let's just say you can reach him. What will you do?" he asked him.  
"Run..away?" he said un-sure. "Well-what is your name?"  
" Malfoy." He replied. "Fine Draco. Lets try." He said. Percy pulled his wand – the one that Heceta gave him – and gave him to Dumbledore.

"I have no attack me! Strong as you can." He said. Draco smiled a big smile. "In pleaser; Professor Jackson!" He said.  
"Stupefy!" Draco Suddenly scream. He missed Percy. Percy smiled. "Miss me."  
"Stupefy!" He said again. This time Percy didn't Avoided. Its hit him directly. He started mumbled . "Hmm..Aww! Men its hurt!" Draco looked at him. "Just kidding. Didn't felt nothing." He said."WHAT ARE YOU?" he asked. "Aw ! I just LOVE this question. I cant answer you- sorry. But you will now soon." He Promised. "And how to fight with an enemy that spells doesn't affect him? You will know that in the lessen. Anyone want to laugh?" he asked.  
silence.  
"Thought so!" Percy said.  
"I think said everything. Now .. tomorrow you have lessons! Good night everyone."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ! gabeDj for the beta ! :) **

i don't own Harry Potter \ Percy Jackson

Did you see that boy ? This Percy. The spell didn't affected him! Not at all. Must be a death eater." Ron said at the Gryffindor home.

"Ronald! The fact that he is strong dosen't mean that he is a death eater." Scolded him Hermione. "I think Ron is right. Be real Hermione! He's the grandson of Voldemort-" Ron cut him "Don't say his name!"

"It isn't the point here! His the grandson of the Voldemort! Obviously he will work for his Grandfather." Harry said sure in himself.  
"Any way it already late. Good night Hermione." Harry said. A few seconds later he and Ron were in their way to their room. "MOM! I though your father is dead." Harry and Ron hard from inside of the room. Its was Percy voice. "I was sure he is dead." A female voice answered him.  
"Great! Now I have two crazy grandfathers. I just defeat the first one and here come another one." Percy mumbled.  
"I'm sorry Percy-" She started.  
"Don't mom, it isn't your fault. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said. "Send me another IM when you find out more details, ok?" She asked him.  
"Ok. I need to hang out now." Percy said. Ron looked at Harry."I thought Muggle technology doesn't work on Hogwarts."  
He said to Harry. Harry looked at him and nodded. "It doesn't."  
They waited a few seconds and then Harry opened the door.  
"Hey Percy." He said.  
"Hey." Percy mumbled back. "I'm tired. I think I will go sleep. Good night." Percy said. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes and in a few second he fall asleep.

FIRST DAY OF STUDING

Percy POV  
I woke up pretty early. Well – for me its early. I have the curse of Achilles – it means that I need to sleep 3 times more than a regular human or a demigod. Chiron told me that even Achilles himself took like 20 naps in one day.  
I understand the guy. Seriously – Every time I'm not fighting, eating, or doing something.. well interesting I fall asleep. Annoying, huh?Definitely.  
Well the true I didn't woke up alone. Nico kind of jumped on me. I know he doesn't supposed to be in are room but we asked Dumbledore – the only one who know we are demigods – that he will be in the same year even though he is 14. (A\N : I know he is actelly 11-12 if Percy is 15 but let say he is 14.).  
"I had to jump on you! You were asleep like a dead person. And I know what is a dead person." Yelled nico. "WELL I WONDER WHY!" I said as a comment. Nico just smiled an apologizes smile.  
Actually I think I need to thank him. I had a demigod dream. There is no dream worst than that. "I wonder how he is in Gryffindor." I heard Ron mumble to Harry. I decided to ignore that. Wizards don't know that to annoying a child of one of the big three is bad.  
"Let's go nico.I'm hungry." I said. Nico nodded and we went to the food room.

Harry POV  
I know something is wrong with this Percy and his friend. First of all, no one was sorting so fast! And to Gryffindor ? No way. And the grandson of Voldemort? Gryffindor ? and so fast? 2 options. One: he save the world and he is a great hero and the bravest person that I know or two: the sorting hat was under a spell. I need to talk with Hermione and Ron!

Percy POV  
"Harry, what do we have for the first lesson?" I asked. Harry looked at his schedule grudgingly. "OH GREAT!" he said. "Potion with Professor Snape as the first lesson." He said. "And with Slytherin."  
"What wrong with Professor Snake?" I asked.  
Harry stifled a smile. I could see that he didn't want to smile, I have no idea what he have against me, but he couldn't take it. "Professor SNAPE." The wise girl fixed me. "Percy, I have a question for you, you are the new teacher of Defense against dark arts right?" I think the girl name Hermione asked me. "Yep."  
"So .. are you a teacher or a student?" she asked unsure. I stopped for a few seconds.  
"Dumbledore said that in DADA lesson a teacher. Any other time I'm a student like everybody except from 5 lessons. When you will learn... the history of magic lessons I will teach. Any other time I'm a student." I said. "WOW, Seesawed brain! You actually said something.. un-stupid." Annabeth said.  
"Don't you mean smart?" I asked Annabeth."No no. Just un-stupid. Not smart." She said.  
"Percy- are you a death eater?" Ron asked me. A death eater? They should ask Nico about this. Or maybe ask Hades. I think he is the only one who eats death.  
"Is this possible to eat death? I never taste."  
Annabeth Nico and Thalia smothered laughter."I swear! Annabeth mom cursed you in endless Stupidity because of the rivalry with your dad kelp head! There is no one more stupid than you." Thalia said. "Shut up, Pinecone Face." I replied. "You need to admit it Percy." Nico said. "Oh dead boy not you to."  
"Why? Who is Annabeth mom?" Hermione asked. "At- I mean; A..Tuna! she really love tuna!" I said quickly."I mean Pinecone face will tell you."  
Thalia gave me "The Look"  
"Annabeth mom and Percy dad doesn't like each other. And Annabeth mom is really smart.. VERY smart. And she love weird things like .. a.. Voodoo! Yes. So it's a joke... That she cursed Percy by being stupid. It's a joke." She explain to Hermione. "We have a lesson in a few minutes!" Annabeth said, changing the subject. "Oh yeah. Potion. How fun will that be?" Ron mumbled.


End file.
